I Love You For Sentimental Reasons
I Love You For Sentimental Reasons is the ninth episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the ninth episode of Season 1. In this episode, Vincent and Barbara go undercover as a couple to get close to a suspicious rich man. Reception has been (TBA). Plot A ship is sailing through the sea when it docks at a small, silent port. People in ragged clothes quietly begin to get out of the ship, unloading crates onto the dock. A young child runs over, with his mother running behind him. The young child trips over a rock, and falls onto one of the crates. The mother screams for help, desperately, but the others run away terrified. The mother heads over to the child, and holds his hand. As they embrace, they quickly burn to death in a gigantic, red flame. Robert is sitting at a mini-bar, ordering a dry martini and flirting with the waitress. He leaves a tip, and in the middle of his drink, puts it down when he sees a man in a black suit carrying a cargo crate up the stairs. Robert pushes through the crowd and is knocked down by a guard who warns him to stay out of this, calling him a washed-up hero. Robert bitterly leaves and writes down the club name, Sin Abrazos Niña before getting in his car and driving off. A man in armor is looking around, armed with a machine gun. Suddenly, a woman drops down on his head, knocking him out. The woman heads out of the shadows, revealing her as Barbara. After kicking his body for good measure, she picks up the machine gun and quietly sneaks around a corner, showing her location to be a giant dock. She spots Mary who is talking to a man and acting like an idiot. She trips on him and grabs a card that she puts in his pocket before getting up and apologizing. Mary runs off to talk to Barbara, who apologizes to her that she had to do that, but Mary shrugs it off and gives her the key card. Mary heads back to the car as Barbara heads inside the ship nearby the dock. Barbara slowly makes her way through the ship, armed with her machine gun, when gunfire tears through the wall. Barbara drops the machine gun and heads into a sprint to flee from her attacker. Barbara jumps out of the ship and hides, waiting inside an empty crate, but quickly finds herself on the cold deck and looks at her attacker, showing his glowing blue eyes and realizing he's no ordinary criminal. Barbara flips over him and kicks him in the back, knocking him on to the ground. Barbara then uses the brunt of his machine gun to knock him out, knocking out a Saviors ID card from his pocket. Barbara calls Mary over, and the two awkwardly carry him to the trunk of their car before driving off. They return to find the shop front on a particularly busy day, with Mary banging on the trunk, attracting the attention of Mavis who sighs and takes them around back to the back entrance. Barbara and Mary drag the body down the many fleets of stairs, with Mary asking if he's alright. Barbara replies that she doesn't really care, and Mary sighs. Robert, in his office, drinking a coffee spots the tied up prisoner and quickly rushes out, whistling for some rookie agents to take the prisoner to their holding cells. Robert thanks Barbara and Mary, saying that they've finally been able to bring in a Savior agent alive. Barbara says she could interrogate him, but Henry comes up and reminds her that the last time she interrogated someone they were in a coma for 6 months. Vincent comes in and tells them all about a story in the papers about a rather large gang in New York City being burnt down, with no survivors. Henry says they could be dealing with a pyrokinetic, and Barbara says it feels like they've fought one of those before. Mary suggests it could be a chemical, which everyone thinks sounds reasonable. Robert recalls his experience at the club, and explains that the owner, Luigi Sanitas is the head of a rival gang to the gang that was destroyed, and that he had been recieving mysterious shipments daily. Barbara and Vincent both say they could take him down, but Robert explains that he has ridiculous amounts of manpower and is good at detecting someone who is after him, and that they're going to need a disguise and more than one agent. Henry comes up with an idea quickly, and begins to lay it out for the team. Although Barbara seems weary about it at first, Vincent reminds her that they don't really have many options. Henry suggests that their two best field agents, Barbara and Vincent, go in, posing as a couple. Both Barbara and Vincent quickly object, but Robert orders them to listen further, and they do so, reluctantly. Henry says they will go in and act normal to deflect suspicion, and then slowly and secretly make their way to Sanitas' room to knock him out, recover anything they can, and flee. Robert compliments Henry on having such a good plan, and even Barbara and Vincent point out that it is a pretty good plan. Robert asks where Mary is, and Barbara says she went to interrogate their prisoner. Vincent says she'll be "too soft", but Barbara scolds him and says she'll find a way. Mary heads to the prisoner's room and is let in by an agent, and finds the prisoner struggling to get out of his handcuffs. Mary tells him that struggling will do nothing, and he gives up. She asks him for his name, and he says, in a low tone, that his name is Donnie. Mary asks if they're going to get anything out of him, and he simply begs her not to hurt him. Mary says that she doesn't like violence either, and Donnie eases up a bit. Barbara and Vincent are both suiting up in expensive apparel, and Vincent quickly gets the awkwardness out of the way and explains that they will both have to "man-up" and get it over with. Barbara tells him that "grow-up" is the proper term, and he sighs. They both head out and Henry hands them two handheld transceivers. Barbara asks Henry how he came up with such a good plan, and he simply remarks that he has experience before sending the two out. Henry asks if Barbara was complimenting him, to no reply. After some small-talk, Mary slowly eases in to tougher questions, like what the Saviors were doing there. Donnie expresses that he is afraid of them coming after him, stating that he heard rumors of a failed mole getting executed for his failure. Mary tells Donnie that she can't guarantee his safety, but can guarantee that he'll be saving lives if he gives her that info. Barbara and Vincent arrive at the club early and, with no line, are let in. They both claim chairs at the mini-bar, and order two whiskeys. Vincent compliments her on her choice, and she reciprocates. The two sit awkwardly as time goes on and they see people begin to slowly come in, until it's finally night-time and the club is bustling, so they'll be able to get around un-detected. Mary and Donnie keep going with the small-talk all day, and she eventually goes into a story, telling Donnie that she lost both her father and brother in the war, and went from a girl who loved fun to a woman who had a purpose in life: to save people, and avoid violence whenever she can. This causes Donnie to open up more. Donnie explains that he was a skilled soldier in the war, but that he hated killing, and that his experiences left him quiet and miserable, when he was approached by the Saviors who told him that they could fix him and he could make up for what he did. Mary points out all the bad things they have done, and tells him that they're manipulating him. Realizing that Mary is right, Donnie tells Mary what little he knows, that he was injected with a serum that gave him X-Ray Vision, and sent on a mission to protect a ship that was used to move a chemical called Ignitris that burns things up on contact. Mary asks if Donnie knows where the Ignitris is, and he explains that the Saviors allied with Luigi Sanitas, with Sanitas acquiring and giving them the chemical in exchange for protection and his own share of it, so it'd be there. Mary quickly realizes that Sanitas is in possesion of the chemical, and that he has to be stopped. Mary talks to Barbara over the transmitter, and explains that Sanitas is definitely in possesion of the chemical, and that he's going to give some to the Saviors. Barbara tells Vincent, and the two quickly realize how diar the situation is. Vincent throws a silent bomb developed by Henry and Mary that releases a chemical that knocks out the guards. The two head in, and find that Sanitas is away, perusing the club at the moment. They both frantically search the room, and eventually come upon a vault. Although Vincent throughly looks for the code, they cannot find it. Barbara hears walking outside, and desperately asks Mary for some help. Mary rushes to Donnie, who is still somewhat reluctant to possibly give himself up. Mary tells him that he needs to start making things right, and he quickly reads off the code to Mary. Mary tells Barbara, who puts it in and finds a crate of the chemicals. Vincent stores it away, as Sanitas walks in. Barbara quickly gets out a tranquilizer gun and fires at the man, knocking him out. Vincent says she's good at aiming, and they casually walk out of his office, crate in hand. Heading back to the HQ, Vincent and Barbara talk as they listen to the radio, with ''I Love You For Sentimental Reasons ''playing, and arrive back. Henry takes the Ignitris and goes to experiment with it, with Robert warning him to be careful. The entire team spot Mary, and thank her for her help, with her saying it was nothing. Henry approaches Vincent and jokingly asks if Vincent likes Barbara. Vincent replies that he likes her, but doesn't really do romance, and that she has someone else on her mind. Henry asks who it is as Vincent walks away, silently. Henry chases after Vincent and continues to pester him as the episode ends. In the Stinger, Mr. Crane, accompanied by other Savior agents, walks to a top-security room that they open on his command. Crane heads inside, and spots a stasis tube with fog covering the contents. Crane wipes the glass, revealing an unconcious Beorn. Quotes Reception TBA Trivia *Sin Abrazos Niña means something special. Category:Episodes